


Romance Movie

by Robin_Sofel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Stony - Freeform, ironman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Sofel/pseuds/Robin_Sofel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Stony one-shot......it will be very very veryyyyyyy short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I am German so please forgive me with the Grammer and the spelling

* * *

* * *

**Romance Movie**

++It was a normal Day. Steve and Tony watched a movie. A Romance. Tony hated this kinda movie. Really hated!! "Please Steve! Let´s switch the programm." Tony pleaded "It´s teh final end Tony. Let me watch the kiss and then you can switch the programm, okay?" Steve said. "Okay but only for you" Tony said insulted. >>And I will love you till the end of my Life<< The woman in the Tv said and she kissed the man. "Awww that´s just so cute" Steve smiled "I wish my crush would kiss me like this" It took his time till Steve realized what he said. "Who´s your crush Steve? I am one of your cloest friend, I need to know!" Tony said excitedly. "I-I am sorry b-but I cant tell you" Steve said. "Well then" Tony said and kissed Steve. At first Steve kissed back but then he pushed Tony away. "What was that for?" Steve asked. "I don´t know who´s your crush or who you want to kiss but I know you are my crush and I wanted or.... still want to kiss you" Tony smirked. "W-why?" Steve asked uncertain. "Because I love you Steve till the end of my life!" Tony said sweetly. "I love you too till the end of my life" Steve said and kissed Tony++

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that was soooo short xD  
> That´m my first Fanfic I uploadet so please give me feedback  
> Thank you :)  
> (I know my English is bad but I wanted to do a English fanfic)


End file.
